Total Survivor Island
by IndianaGamerGirl1201
Summary: 36 new contestants battle it out for the title of the lone survivor, but an evil from Pahkitew... Wait, I can't tell you! But let's just say the contestants will have to fight for their lives. Apps open 21/36 spots remain.
1. Application and Preview

Hey guys! It's another SYOC fic by me because I am so psycho to make another SYOC fanfic while there's another one I need to work one! Now for this one, the team names will be up to YOU GUYS! Alongside your OC's, send me in one team name (one team name per account)

If you review your OC, I will not blame you if you are a guest, or if you want the APP Pm'd to you. It should be up on my profile when I can. Also, this time, there will be lots of VR challenges, and physical, mental, and other challenges so I'll try to balance it out. This time I'm looking for 36 contestants! 9 members per team, 36 contestants, 1 winner!

Now another thing...

There is a limit, and the limit is, this time, 8 OC's for account. Now I know what you're thinking, _Last time it was 10 OC's per account!_ Now, allow me to explain. 10 OC's per account would make a chance of all these OC's being denied. I will update once I have about half the cast list, and at least 1 Aftermath host.

And you MUST follow this APP, but don't worry, I'll put it up on my profile the minute I can!

Name:

Nickname:

Age (15-18):

Gender:

Sexuality:

Stereotype:

Family:

Religious status:

Nationality:

Ethnicity:

 _APPEARANCE_

Skin tone:

Hair color/style/length:

Eye shape/color:

Height:

Weight:

Scars/Piercings/Birthmarks/Tattoos/Any markings I should be aware of:

Normal clothes:

Formal wear:

Swim wear:

Sleep wear:

Alternate wear:

Accessories/Jewelry:

Any Safety stuff (ex: elbow, knee and ankle guards; IV tube; bandage wrap; helmet; etc etc):

 _CHARACTERISTICS_

Personality (complete sentences):

Name at least 5 obvious traits:

Biography:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Fear:

Why are they afraid of it:

 _MORE ABOUT THE OC_

Allergies:

Medical Conditions:

Disorders of any sort:

Any embarrassing secrets (everyone has ONE embarrassing secret, so this is required):

Any accents:

On a scale from one to ten how religious are they (One being, not super religious, ten being 100% religious):

Average Grade Point:

Life Plans:

Wanted Career:

Any special gadgets (WARNING: GADGETS MAY OR MAY NOT GET CONFISCATED DURING THE COMPETITION!):

Do you want your OC to be medically evacuated during the season (if yes, why would they be? All of you will say no anyway):

 _Q &A (ANSWER AS OC!)_

How far do you believe you will go:

Would you return for another season:

Which would you do best in: Verbal, VR, physical, mental, social, or singing challenges:

Which would you do worst in: Verbal, VR, physical, mental, social, or singing challenges:

Hero, neutral, villain or comedy relief:

Any preferences for crush (if wanted):

How excited are you about Don hosting this season:

How would you react if your friend was medically evacuated/quit:

How would you feel if your enemy was medically evacuated/quit:

How would you feel if your crush was medically evacuated/quit:

What if I told you there was REAL FOOD?:

What if I told you that there were nice beds:

What if I told you that there would be one contestant who would already know the clues to an Immunity Tiki:

Who do you want as your teammates:

Why Total Drama:

Why did you choose the stereotype you chose:

How long have you been afraid of your fear:

Guess what number GirlPower54, the cohost, is thinking of (AND NOT EVERYONE CAN GUESS 54! JUST BECAUSE IT IS IN MY ACCOUNT NAME DOESN'T MEAN I'M THINKING OF IT!):

Have you seen Ridonculous Race or Total Drama:

Is there a certain contestant you'd want to see return:

Audition:

Anything else about the character:

Any ideas for team names:

* * *

CAST LIST!

 **Team 1**

 **1\. Kaden Johnson (The Sarcastic Hard Worker) (Male) (Mine)**

 **2.**

 **3.**

 **4.**

 **5.**

 **6.**

 **7.**

 **8.**

 **9.**

 **Team 2**

 **1\. Julia Summers (The Trendsetter) (Female) (Mine)**

 **2.**

 **3.**

 **4.**

 **5.**

 **6.**

 **7.**

 **8.**

 **9.**

 **Team 3**

 **1\. Jonathan Cripe (The Adventurer) (Male) (Mine)**

 **2.**

 **3.**

 **4.**

 **5.**

 **6.**

 **7.**

 **8.**

 **9.**

 **Team 4**

 **1\. Lucille Smart (The Manipulative Know-It-All) (Female) (Mine) (Antagonist!)**

 **2.**

 **3.**

 **4.**

 **5.**

 **6.**

 **7.**

 **8.**

 **9.**

* * *

If you have any ideas for team names, let me know them! I'm excited to hear them, and they will be put into consideration! I can't just have "Teams 1,2,3,and 4!" Those are unoriginal and uncreative.

There are 32 spots remaining, so here's a little sneak peak at what's in store for Don, and me, and the contestants.

* * *

"Excited we decided to have you host this season instead of Chris, Don?" Mr. McGullis asked. "You bet!" Don said. "Chef and a new person will be cohosting," Mrs. Pertsch announced, leaving Don dumbfounded as Chef and a girl walked in. "Hi! I'm the Author!" The Author exclaimed.

"Oh god.." Don muttered. "I've found four willing contestants! There's Julia, a female blonde who is trendy, and from Muskoka. Next up is Kaden, a male who has constant mood swings and is a hard worker from Vancovour. Lucille is a know it all who is from Ontario. Lastly there's Jonathan, who is a total adventurer and lives in Toronto1 What is your opinion?" The Author said. "Save me from my misery..."Don said. "Let's just tell them they're accepted," Chef said and The Author pursued to do that.

* * *

Don't ask me for the app, it will be on my profile!

* * *

Also let me know your opinions on the sneak peek and the four current contestants!

#GirlPower54


	2. Cast List

Guess. Who's. Back!

Sorry for the wait guys but here is the cast list!

App is on the first chapter

And The maximum amount of OCs submitted is 4

* * *

CAST LIST!

 **Murderous Pigs (credit to team name goes to FoxGirl426)**

 **1\. Kaden Johnson (The Sarcastic Hard Worker) (Male) (Mine)**

 **2\. Almyra Kartil (The Big B*****ed and Big Brained) (Female) (HoppsHungerFan)**

 **3\. May (The Kind, yet cautious one) (female) (FoxGirl426)**

 **4\. Andrew (The Extroverted Introvert) (Male) (Pokemon FTW)**

 **5.**

 **6.**

 **7.**

 **8.**

 **9.**

 **Famous Survivalists (credit of team name goes to ThatTriwizardGirl)**

 **1\. Julia Summers (The Trendsetter) (Female) (Mine)**

 **2\. Joshua "King" Darwin (That One Popular Guy) (Male) (Michael15)**

 **3\. Todd Weizan (The Introverted Visionary) (Male) (HoppsHungerFan)**

 **4\. Xena Ray (The British Fangirl) (Female) (ThatTriwizardGirl)**

 **5.**

 **6.**

 **7.**

 **8.**

 **9.**

 **Screaming Castaways (credit of team name goes to Omakin)**

 **1\. Jonathan Cripe (The Adventurer) (Male) (Mine)**

 **2\. Eliza Dalton (The Shy Cook) (Female) (Omakin)**

 **3\. Fawkes Smogsbury (The Blind Kid) (male) (Guest)**

 **4\. Echo Wilkie (The Hippie Chick) (female) (ThatTriwizardGirl)**

 **5.**

 **6.**

 **7.**

 **8.**

 **9.**

 **Triumphant Warriors (Credit of team name to yours truly, me!)**

 **1\. Lucielle Smart (The Manipulative Know-It-All) (Female) (Mine) (Antagonist!)**

 **2\. Caleb Wexler (The Lone Writer) (Male) (HoppsHungerFan)**

 **3\. Scarlett (The Brainiac) (Female) (As seen on TDPI)**

 **4.**

 **5.**

 **6.**

 **7.**

 **8.**

 **9.**

* * *

NOW WE HAVE 21 SPOTS LEFT!

And yes Scarlett will be a competitor. Deal with it.

Enjoy the preview.

* * *

"So Andrew, why did you audition?" Jonathan asks

"I've auditioned four times. I got lucky this time, but-" Andrew says before being interrupted

"Wow, sounds harsh," Jonathan comments

"Anyway," Andrew continues before Lucielle comes in. She notices Andrew.

"Hey handsome, I'm Lucielle," Lucielle says

"Sorry, I'm already taken," Andrew turns her down.

Andrew and Jonathan walk away, talking to each other.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed the preview!


End file.
